


Magical Shenanigans

by MoonstruckWrites



Series: The World of Yharra [1]
Category: Original Works
Genre: Magic, might be a few serious but we'll see, more tags and warnings will be added as needed, okay so this is mostly silly stuff, there's a dragon too it just ignores the magical shenanigans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 18:24:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12152268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonstruckWrites/pseuds/MoonstruckWrites
Summary: just some one or two-shots about my characters nothing more nothing less





	Magical Shenanigans

I have no idea how I got into this mess. Oh wait, yes, I do, I HAD to try that spell for Bearded Bear on the neighbor’s cat. It was supposed to be a _frog_ , not _a creature from the depths of hell_. I was now cowering in the corner, petrified. I just seem to be lucky it hasn’t noticed me, thank you, lucky sweater. How did I mess a spell up this bad?

My name is Gelder, I’m currently learning magic from an old wizard who lives in a cave. His name is Bearded Bear, and has gone down as one of the three legendary wizards. I seem to be the only person in town who didn’t know the wizards were anything but old legends. It just never came up in conversation.

My phone starts ringing and I pick it up, “Hello?” “Yeah, Gelder?” It’s Bearded Bear, maybe I shouldn’t tell him how badly I messed up. “Did you get the shiny?” The creature begins to screech. “Yes, and- Wait…” he paused, “What is that screeching?” I hear someone in the background telling him that he can’t just take his stuff. Probably Stymac.

“I tried to turn something into a frog.”

“What did you turn it into this time?”

“It’s green and has four legs like a frog, but it is _definitely not a frog._ ”

“Did you try to turn a dog into a frog, that spell gets a bit finicky with some animals.”

I felt something drip onto my horns, “No it was the neighbor’s cat.” I moved out of the corner. “Cat? That must be it! Cats are oddly resistant to magic of all sorts. Also, does it have purple eyes?” I glanced to where the things eyes were, “…Yes?”

“I’ll be there right away.”  
Knowing Bearded Bear, right away was literal or a few seconds off. He teleported in right on que, a mildly worried look on his face, his hat about to fall off. “Now,” he said, “where did it go?” I simply pointed up. Bearded Bear stated, “That’s a feral demon. How did you mess up a frog spell THIS BADLY?!?” He calmed a bit and took an apple out of his pocket, “This is how you do a frog spell!” he snapped his fingers and the apple turned into a small, strange creature that was also definitely not a frog. He looked at it and paled, “Gelder?” “Y-yeah?” I choked as the former apple started to scramble towards my leg. He locked his eyes on me and commanded, “We need to get out of here. NOW!” I wasted no moment scrambling up to my feet and beginning to leave. Bearded Bear grabbed my hand and ran down the stairs to get to the nearest exit that wouldn’t risk me getting badly hurt, “Bearded Be-“ “I have no idea what a teleportation spell would do on this property, so we’re going to get OFF the property and THEN teleport to the cave, boy!” I said nothing furthur.

When we got to the cave, Robo-Butler, a short robot with a screen for eyes, was holding Stymac, a human half-breed, back from entering the back area of the cave. “Let me go, you stupid robot!” “No, it would prevent Bearded Bear from completing his task,” the robot looked at us, “Welcome back, Bearded Bear and Gelder.” His screen showed that he was confused, “Though I thought that lessons were on Mondays, Thursdays, and Fridays.” Bearded Bear walked on ahead, “Have you performed any dark rituals on the property?” “No? Not that I can recall?” I remembered something that it was stupid to forget, “The place was an old winter home belonging to my aunt-“

“Call her and see if she did any dark rituals, that kind of stuff messes with normal magic and corrupts it.”

“Why would she do that?”

“Who knows, just call her so we know which one she did so I can try to tell how to reverse the corruptive magic! Or I could just do the maximum to take no chances, but that leaves me exhausted so I don’t really want to. Also, you probably wouldn’t be happy in what that might entail for your house.”

“Fine.” I pulled out my phone, dialed the number, and waited.

“Excuse me, but could I let go now, he is getting close to the cord powering my hard drive.” The robot was still gripping tightly, but who he was holding back seemed to be attempting to stab shards of magic into him. “I may be captured, but I am nowhere near defenseless!” Stymac shouted.

The line picked up, “Hey, Aunt Mariam? Yes, it’s me. Well someone wants to ask a question.” I handed the phone over to Bearded Bear without hesitating.  
“Wait- Oh fine!” he took it a bit grumpily, “Have you done any dark rituals on the property that you used to have?” Right to the punch. “My name doesn’t matter right now, what I need to know is what I asked! Why? It’s for Gelder’s safety that’s why!” he finally got the answer, “Thirty years ago? Which one? I have that book.” He went over to a shelf and grabbed a foreboding looking book and started flipping through the pages. “Page 46, wait that ritual?” he groaned, “Thank you for your time ma’am.” He hung up and gave the phone to me. “Robo-butler put him down you need to come with me and the student, might as well give a lesson.”

I was relieved, we were finally going to get this over with. “Was it a bad one?” I asked. “ _What do you think, boy?_ ” It was a bad one. “ _Exactly._ First, however.” He teleported Stymac away.

The three of us teleported back and Bearded Bear said, “Now here’s how you do a full magic purification! First, you need to get rid of the tainted material.” A firey creature appeared and flew off. “Oh, forgot about that.” He smiled. 

“Robo-butler, set it on fire!”

“ _Wait, WHAT?_ You never said anything about that!”

“I said you wouldn’t like it.”

**Author's Note:**

> okay so this one was a school assignment that I ended up liking. unfortunately, there was a word limit so I didn't get to end it the way I wanted.


End file.
